


The wolf and the rabbit

by ThisisReiRei



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisReiRei/pseuds/ThisisReiRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a cold rainy day, Eren was on his way home when he saw a pitiful wounded man lying down a dark alley. He helps the man but little does he know the consequences of helping such a dangerous stranger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wolf and the rabbit

 

The silence and the sound of rain pouring gently on the ground mingled with the slight noise produced by light traffic. Eren was on his way to his apartment, prepared to relax after a grueling day of college. His routinely walk home felt more relaxing than usual, passing by familiar shops and streets, looking around and having a glimpse of those around him, everything seemed peaceful.

He continued to walk until he caught a glimpse of a silhouette of a man lying down a dark alley. The man's figure looked as though he was in agony and yet the man seemed to look peaceful at the same time. Eren rushed towards the man and aided him. The man was not responsive but instead was silenT. Without a doubt the man was unconscious and severely wounded as well. Eren summoned up all his might and carried the man to his apartment. It seems his peaceful day had been disturbed.

 

* * *

 

8: 00 p m 

That was the time on Eren's vintage clock inside his small kitchen. His apartment was cramped but he sees no problem in fitting one more man inside. Eren had actually started living independently just recently, although his mom still calls to check him occasionally, he has not encountered any problem so far. 

Eren thinks about his actions and contemplates on whether giving access to a stranger inside his home was right or not. But his pure side wins over him, the man was wounded, he knew that it would be possible that the mysterious man might die if he didn't take him in, he felt the need to take responsibility, since he hated the thought of doing nothing when he could have done something.

The mysterious man was quite petite yet heavy, he remembers the struggle he had to go through inorder to bring the man into his home. He then observes the man's facial features. The man seemed rather tired and dense looking and looked so defenseless in his sleep. Eren wonders what would have happened to this man if he had not brought him home. Would he be alright? Would he die? Such questions enter his head but he does not want to find the answer. He then decided to stay up in case the man wakes up and sits on his couch. 

After a few moments, Eren had been put into a deep slumber. Letting sleep get the best of him.

* * *

Eren woke up and was surprised to what he saw.

The man gripped tightly on Erens collar and on the other hand was a small pocket knife.

Eren felt surprised about how the man he helped was treating him such a cruel way.

"He-y, Let's not be hasty now, can you atleast explain to me why you would want to kill me?" Eren calmly asks the man, being careful not to anger the man further

"Don't pretend you brat, acting all pure and innocent, I know you're only doing this to get the ransom money!" The man angrily replies to Eren, gripping the poor boy tighter, pointing the knife closer to his neck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, what ransom money? I don't care about that!" Eren replies, this time with conviction

"Shut up! I can kill you right now, this is what you get for being so careless, damned brat." The man says

"I took you in because you were wounded! No one would have helped you if I didn't come to your aid. Honest, I'm not lying!" Eren shouts 

"Pfft, Like I'd buy that, even if it is true that you had no idea about the ransom money, if I tell you now, you'd give me to them in exchange for the money without hesitation! This is why it's best if I kill you now, have I answered your question?" The man says

"Wait, before I die, can you atleast tell me who you are?" Eren pleads

This question caught the man dumbfounded, the man then slightly lightens his grip on Eren and giggles.

"You're a weird kid. It's Levi." The man tells Eren

"Well, Mr. Levi, I'm Eren, please don't kill me yet, I can cook any food you'd like if you want me to." Eren says, trying to make a bargain

"Are you underestimating me? I can cook my own food, brat." Levi replies, still gripping on Eren's collar

"If you think about it, wouldn't it be better if you let me live? I'll be useful you know." Eren desperately tries to convince Levi

"Hmm... like hell you'd be." Levi replies

"Think about it, if you kill me, your fingerprints will be found and if you say that your ransom money is really expensive, then doesn't that put you in even more danger? since you know, you can't find anyone who can help you anymore. And also, your ransom money will increase if you kill me." Eren says

"Good point. Are you suggesting that I should trust you and be your slave?" Levi asks

"Yes?" Eren replies

"Deal, Except for one thing, _you'll be my slave._ " Levi says

"Any deal is fine with me as long as I don't get killed." Eren replies as he laughs a little

Levi then lets go of his grip on Eren.

This humid morning now marks the start of their new strange newfound relationship.

 

 

 


End file.
